Dream
by Watermelon-Poptart
Summary: The thoughts and hopes of kunoichi vary, but most want the same things. Love, friendship, acceptence, and maybe thoughts of just being a normal girl. [Complete]
1. Chapter One: Waiting

**Dream**: I series on the thoughts of the kunoichi, starting with Sakura.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

**Waiting**

* * *

Sakura loved spending time with him. No matter how bored he seemed, or how he said that whatever they were doing was stupid, she was sure Sasuke loved spending time with her, too. She was always waiting for him to tell her that, and when he didn't, she shrugged it off. She'd hear him say it tomorrow.

Sakura was waiting for him to tell her she was a friend. Sasuke and Naruto always fought and argued with each other. Even if they both acted like they hated each other, they were good friends. Sakura wanted to be Sasuke's friend. Friendships could turn into love with the right amount of time.

Sakura thought Naruto was annoying. A lot of people thought he was annoying. Sakura thought of Naruto as a friend. Naruto had a crush on Sakura. She realized later that while Naruto was obnoxious and loud, he had liked her almost in the way she loved Sasuke. He tried everyday to get her to notice him, and she usually yelled at him to go away. Because she wanted to be with Sasuke. But Sasuke thought of Sakura like she thought of Naruto. But she could change that. Sakura was sure she could make him nicer, and more social.

Sakura was waiting to become stronger. She had already gotten stronger, but Sasuke never noticed it. Then, she thought, maybe he did, but was hiding it. Because maybe if he told her how strong she had gotten, he would ask her to train with him, and he would fall in love with her. That was it, Sasuke wasn't ready to be that emotional yet. So Sakura would wait until he was ready.

Sakura was waiting for Sasuke to tell her how nice she looked, or how pretty she was. She wasn't beautiful, but she wasn't ugly. But, maybe when she got older, she would be prettier. Then, Sasuke would notice her, and take her out on a date, and see what a wonderful personality she had and fall in love with her. When he was her boyfriend, he would be protective and loving, and tell other boys to get away from her, because Sakura was his. She'd wait for that day.

And when that day came, they would be still date for a few months, and Sasuke would propose to her, and they would get married, and be happy. Then, she would get pregnant, and Sasuke would worry about her. And when she had to give birth, Sasuke would panic, because his beloved wife was in pain, and he couldn't do anything about it. When she had the baby, Sasuke would kiss her on the cheek and tell her how proud he was of her, and that he loved her, and that they were the perfect family.

Sakura would wait for her dream to come true, because dreams always came true, and she would live happily ever after.


	2. Chapter Two: Hoping

* * *

Hoping

* * *

Hinata hoped that one day, Naruto would ask her to go for ramen. She hoped that one day, maybe he would blush when _he_ saw _her_, and maybe he would stutter when he tried to talk to her. But, Hinata knew that probably wouldn't happen, because outgoing people didn't act shy. Outgoing people didn't act like her. 

Hinata hoped that one day, her family would accept her for who she was. While she, her father and Neji were slowly healing their relationship, she could still feel a bit of contempt for how gentle and shy she was.

She hoped that, if she could, she could become a better shinobi and still be nice. Good shinobi were supposed to be emotionless. Cold. Unfeeling. She didn't want to be that way. She hoped she would never be cold and unfeeling.

Hinata hoped that Naruto would stop being stupid, (Though she would have never said that.) and see how much she liked him, so she didn't have to embarrass herself in front of him and his friends. Maybe, when Naruto got older, and maybe a little wiser, he would notice her.

She hoped that one day, Naruto would just ask her out, because he had nothing better to do. Then, they would have fun, and he would say that they should hang out together more often. Hinata hoped that maybe, after they went out on a few dates, Naruto would tell her that if she wanted to train, he could always help her out.

Hinata hoped that one day she could have a family. She hoped she could be a good mother. She hoped that she would have some free time, because she would probably have to be a mother, wife, and kunoichi all at once. She hoped that she had a responsible husband, who would watch the children from time to tie, so she could get some rest.

Hinata hoped that her husband would be Naruto. She hoped that opposites really attract. She hoped that she would become a good shinobi in her families eyes. She hoped that one day, maybe she wouldn't have to see all the death and violence a shinobi saw.

Hinata hoped that one day, everything would be okay. Maybe one day, shinobi would only be needed to help people across lands, and escort people back home. And, maybe one day, her family would apologize for the way she was treated, and except her for who she was. And one day, Naruto would tell her she was a cute girl, and get jealous if another boy took interest in her. And if Naruto became her husband one day, their children would be happy and healthy, and take care of both her and Naruto when they became old.

Hinata hoped for a perfect life. There's no such thing as perfect.

* * *

Authors Note: Updated on Febrary 14, 2006. I wrote a little more to the chapter, because this one seemed to short. 


	3. Chapter Three: Wishing

* * *

Wishing

* * *

Ino wished that she could get along better with Sakura. Ino wished that maybe, one of them could be nice, and say, "We should talk", and say who gets Sasuke. Ino wished that she knew if her love for Sasuke was true love, infatuation, or just a way to make Sakura angry.

Ino wished that, if she could, she could tell Sakura she was sorry for everything, and say, "It's all right, you can have Sasuke. Whatever makes you happy." But she couldn't do that. Ino couldn't let herself lose like that. It was Sakura's fault they were rivals, anyway, right?

Sometimes, Ino wished she wasn't so stubborn.

Ino wished that she had a team like Sakura's. Maybe if she tried hard enough, her team would all be friends like _them_. But all she had was two boys, one who wouldn't stop eating, and one who was lazy. She wished that they could be normal, and understand her better.

Ino wished that maybe, if Sakura and her had been put on the same team, there could have been a chance of them being better friends. Because they _were_ friends. Rivals were _always_ friends.

If they had both been put on the same team as Sasuke, they could've seen who he would've picked. And, if he picked neither of them, they would have both been heartbroken, and would slowly healed their friendship. They would have talked about what a jerk he was, and that they could both do better.

Ino wished that if one of them had won during their fight in the Chunin exams, one of them could have said that, it was okay that they were rivals, because Sasuke was just a crush. Puppy love, or something like that. But Ino knew that her love for Sasuke was true love. It had to be! And when she married Sasuke, Sakura would say, "No hard feelings," and be her best friend again. At least, that's what Ino wishedwould happen.

Ino wished that Sasuke would talk to her, and say he had to be cold because he was afraid of getting hurt. But that wouldn't happen. If it did, it would happen to Sakura, because she was so lucky like that. And Ino would try to smile and be happy for her friend as they forgot all about her.

Ino sometimes wished she hadn't kept Sakura's ribbon.

Ino wished she could be happy, but no one was ever really, truly happy.

* * *

Authors Note: This one was a little hard to write, because I know less about Ino then I do of some of the other girls. Still, I think I did a pretty okay job. 


	4. Chapter Four: Normalcy

* * *

Normalcy

* * *

Once in a while, Tenten wished that she had a normal team. One where Neji didn't almost beat his cousin to death, and one where Lee didn't think Gai-sensei was a god.

She wanted things to be normal, average, because she was a pretty average girl herself. Tenten didn't come from a well known clan, nor was she a master at taijutsu. She wasn't especially pretty, but she didn't really care about that, because there was no time to be pretty when you trained. She was smart, but not a genius…

Tenten was pretty average, except for the fact that she was a master at weapons. But, compared to the shinobi in her village, that wasn't much. Tenten wanted to be above average, a little less normal.

Maybe, someday, she would be more beautiful, and people would admire her not only for looks, but because of her skill with weapons. She'd be a dangerous, _and_ good-looking. Like a rose. And people would admire her for being a such a hard worker, because with her looks, she didn't have to work hard for anything, least of all being a kunoichi, which wasn't a glamorous job.

Tenten bet if she took some time, she could be prettier. But, that was one thing she knew wasn't normal. Kunoichi, no matter how they looked, weren't supposed to care about looks. Only the missions mattered.

Tenten wished that her teammates would be normal. She wondered how Lee would be if he could use ninjutsu or genjutsu. Would he still have been a master of hard work? She wondered how Neji would be if his father had never died, or if his clan didn't have so many problems. He would still be a genius, but would he have been kinder? Or would he still think the same way? Either way, she wondered if they were normal, if they would be happier. Sometimes, it was better to be unique, right?

Tenten guesses she was a bit jealous, because like all girls, she compared her self to others. Neji and Lee were better fighters, those Ino and Sakura girls were prettier… It may not have been completely true, but to her it was. They weren't average. Tenten wanted to be noticed and seen more often, and have people tell her what a great kunoichi she was.

On the inside, she probably also wanted to be a little more average, because she had doubts of what she was training to be, (A great kunoichi.) was the right path for her. She had seen a lot of shinobi that weren't exactly "right in the head." Neji had almost killed his cousin. Lee had almost died because of that sand kid, Gaara. There had been a lot of close encounters with death for her, but she was a shinobi, that was normal.

Tenten wanted to be happy with herself, but she needed to become stronger, so she could be a good shinobi, a good kunoichi. But, she didn't want to get hurt, or die. She didn't want to see her friends get killed. She kind of wanted to be a normal, average girl, with the average desires of being prettier and smarter then all the other girls.

There's no such thing as being "normal," when you decide to become a shinobi.

* * *

Authors Note: I had a lot of fun with this one, because we really don't know a lot about Tenten, so I could really do whatever I wanted with her chapter. I still hope I did it okay, as this chapter wasn't really the same as the others. Next chapter is Temari. 


	5. Chapte Five: Desire

* * *

Desire

* * *

Temari often desired a normal family. A family where her youngest brother had never threatened to kill her other younger brother. A family where Gaara had never had a demon sealed inside of him. She desired a family where her father had never been such a cold man, and hadn't decided to sacrifice her mother for the sake of the village. She wished her mother was still alive.

Temari desired a normal family. Maybe a family where her father hadn't been the Kazekage, because if he hadn't been the Kazekage, her mother wouldn't have died. If he hadn't been the Kazekage, then she would be a good, well-behaved normal daughter, and maybe a better sister to her brothers.

Temari wanted a normal family. One where her mother hadn't died when she was so young, leaving her the only girl in the family, one where her father hadn't been such a cold man, because no matter if her was the Kazekage or not, his personality wouldn't have changed.

Temari had desired a good childhood. One where she didn't hate and fear her youngest brother, and one where she could still remember her mother better.

Maybe, if her mother hadn't died, Temari wouldn't have feared Gaara so much. Because, in her mind, he had killed her mother, leaving her the only woman in the family. There was a little nagging thought in her mind, that if she had been nicer to her brother, he wouldn't have grown up so psychotic.

Maybe if her and her siblings had had a better childhood, everything would've been better. She would have been happier, Gaara would have been less psychotic, and Kankuro wouldn't spend so much time with his puppets, and where less of that make-up.

Most of her hopes of a normal family had been crushed when her father died, because that just made everything worse. No matter how bad a father he was, he was still her father.

Temari desired a normal family, and maybe she liked Shikamaru more then just because he was a genius. He wanted a normal, average family, too.

Temari desired a normal family, and it was slowly getting there. Slowly. Gaara wasn't so frightening anymore. Kankuro was being a little more social, more like an annoying younger brother. But they were still barely a family.

Temari really desired to change her childhood, her past. But everyone knows you can't change your past.

* * *

Authors Note: The end. This last chapter was kind of short, wasn't it? I may edit a few of the chapters to make them longer. Well, any way, my first story on is done! Yay for me! 


End file.
